I Love You, Nee!
by Aletta Vivace
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto, seorang anak berumur 7 tahun, menyukai Hinata, wanita dewasa berumur 24 tahun? First oneshot. Mind to RnR?


**I Love You, Nee!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>Rated : K+<br>Genre : Drama, Family

A/N: Hai *krik krik* Cerita ini diambil dari Naruto's POV. _Well, thanks to my beta readers_, **Ritard S Quint**, **Einzbern Azure**, **Salt no Pepper**, _and_ **Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**. Pokoknya sujud syukur deh sama kalian! XD First oneshot. RnR. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sendiri lebih suka memanggilnya Hinata-nee. Hinata-nee baru pindah ke rumah kosong di sebelah rumahku. Dulunya aku mengganggap rumah itu angker. Banyak sekali tumbuhan liar yang menjalar di pagar dan dinding rumah, membuat rumah itu terkesan suram. Kaasan sering mengancam akan mengurungku disana kalau aku nakal. Tentu saja aku takut. Tapi semenjak nee-chan itu pindah kesana, rumah itu jadi terkesan menyenangkan. Rasanya aku rela kalau dikurung Kaasan disana.<p>

Aku suka Hinata-nee! Ia sangat cantik dan baik padaku. Pertama kali kami bertemu, nee-chan memberiku sekeranjang pretzel buatannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Kata nee-chan dengan senyuman khasnya sambil mengacak rambutku. Tatapan lembutnya benar-benar menghanyutkan. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti menatap matanya meskipun jantungku jadi berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto," kataku dengan muka memerah. "Baiklah Naruto. Kau manis sekali," kata Hinata-nee sambil mencubiti pipiku, membuat wajahku kian memanas. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Sekarang bolehkah aku bertemu Kaasanmu?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah langsung lari ke dalam rumah dan berteriak kencang memanggil Kaasan. Aku merasakan cengiran geli nee-chan di luar sana.

Aku kembali keluar sambil menarik tangan Kaasan. "Perkenalkan nee-chan, ini Kaasanku," kataku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-ah, selamat sore. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, tetangga baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya," kata Hinata sambil menunduk sopan.

"Aku Kushina. Selamat dating di Konoha Estate! Ku harap kau kerasan tinggal disini," kata Kaasan ramah. "Naruto, cepat panggil kakakmu."

"Yosh!" Seruku sambil memberi hormat, dan lari ke dalam rumah. Aku mencari nii-san dimana-mana, sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang bermain laptop di dalam kamar.

"Nii-san! Di luar ada kakak cantik!" Kataku bersemangat sambil menarik-narik kausnya. Ia menoleh padaku sambil membuka headset besar yang sedari tadi ia pakai. "Apa?"

"Di luar… Tetangga baru… Kakak yang cantik… Kaasan menyuruhmu keluar…" kataku terengah-engah. Capek juga ternyata.

"Di luar ada kakak-kakak cantik yang rupanya tetangga baru kita. Lalu Kaasan menyuruhku keluar untuk memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Begitu?" Kata nii-san berusaha menebak apa yang ku maksud. Aku mengangguk, lalu menarik tangannya.

"Hei Naruto, pelan-pelan!"

Aku terus menarik tangannya sambil berlari, mengabaikan protesan nii-san. Sesampainya di halaman depan rumah, aku memperkenalkan nii-san pada Hinata-nee.

"Hinata-nee! Perkenalkan, ini nii-san ku. Namanya…"

"…Sasuke-kun?" Belum sempat aku menyebut namanya, Hinata-nee sudah memotongku. Hei, kenapa nee-chan bisa tahu nama nii-san?

"Hinata?"

"Ooh, kalian sudah saling kenal rupanya," kata Kaasan sambil tersenyum misterius. Aneh.

"Dia teman sekantorku," kata Sasuke-nii singkat. Benar-benar membuatku cemburu. Kenapa nii-san mengenal Hinata-nee lebih dulu dari aku?

"Oh iya," Hinata-nee seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ini untukmu, Naruto." Aku menerima keranjang yang nee-chan berikan padaku dan melihat isinya.

"Uwaa, pretzel hangat!" Seruku sambil menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya. Sepertinya lezat.

"Ini semua kau yang buat?" Kata Sasuke-nii dengan muka takjub.

"I-iya," kata Hinata-nee sambil memainkan jarinya. Manis sekali.

"Wah wah wah, kami benar-benar merepotkanmu Hinata-chan!" kata Kaasan.

"Tak apa, Kushina-san. Itu ku anggap sebagai bingkisan pertemuan kita sebagai tetangga."

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Kaasan sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti belum mengenal daerah disini. Biar Sasuke menemanimu berkeliling komplek."

Hinata-nee terlihat salah tingkah. "Ah, ti-tidak usah repot-repot. Nanti aku malah mengganggu."

"Aku sedang tidak sibuk kok," kata Sasuke-nii cepat.

"Bagus! Sekarang temani dia, Sasuke!" Kata Kaasan sambil mendorong punggungnya. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

Untuk sesaat aku tidak bergeming. Ketika kesadaranku sudah kembali, aku langsung protes. "Kenapa bukan aku yang menemani nee-chan?"

Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan kecil mendarat di kepalaku.

"Kau kan masih kecil! Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Kata Kaasan sambil mengambil keranjang pretzel yang ku pegang.

Lalu, kenapa memangnya kalau masih kecil? Mukaku jadi benar-benar masam. Perkenalan pertamaku dengan nee-chan memang tidak sempurna seperti kisah di sinetron yang ku tonton. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menyukainya.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san akan menikah dengan Hinata-nee."<p>

"Apa?" Kataku terkejut. Mainan robot-robotan di tanganku langsung jatuh.

"Nii-san. Akan. Menikah. Dengan. Hinata-nee," ulang Sasuke-nii. Aku bukan tidak mendengar nii-san. Aku terkejut!

"KOK BISA?"

"Lucu kau bertanya. Tentu saja karena kami saling mencintai," kata Sasuke-nii sambil menyeringai. Aku mengepalkan tinjuku dan berdiri.

Aku mendongak, memicingkan mataku pada Sasuke-nii. "Aku yang duluan berjumpa dengannya! Jadi aku yang seharusnya menikahinya!"

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Naruto," kata nii-san geli sambil mengusap kepalaku. Tch, dia benar-benar meremehkanku!

"Kau baru mengenalnya tiga bulan yang lalu, sedangkan aku…" Nii-san tampak sibuk menghitung. "…sudah lama! Aku satu kampus dan satu kantor dengannya. Sebelum pindah kesini pun aku dan Hinata sudah berpacaran."

Jleb. Hatiku tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping. "Pa-pacaran?"

"Yap!" Sasuke-nii tersenyum bangga. "Kalaupun kau ingin menikah, kau harus ingat umurmu, Naruto. Umurmu 7 tahun, lulus SD saja belum. Sedangkan menikah itu harus dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, contohnya aku," kata nii-san sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kaasan saja sudah lama tahu tentang Hinata."

Kaasan… Sudah tahu? Tega-teganya semua orang mengkhianatiku. Kaasan, nii-san, bahkan Hinata-nee…

"Naruto?"

Ini semua gara-gara nii-san. Coba dia tidak satu kantor dengan nee-chan. Coba dia tidak mengenal nee-chan. Coba mereka tidak pacaran.

"Hei Naruto, aku cuma bercanda."

Aku benci nii-san. Aku benci nii-san. Aku benci nii-san. Aku benci nii-san.

"AKU BENCI NII-SAN!"

Tepat setelah aku berteriak, Hinata-nee muncul dari balik pintu depan.

"Na-naruto?" Katanya terbata. Sekarang ucapannya yang terbata itu tak lagi manis di kupingku.

"Mengapa nee-chan tidak bilang kalau nee pacaran dengan Sasuke-nii?" Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir. "Mengapa nee-chan berbohong padaku?"

"Naruto…"

"Dulu aku sempat menyukai nee. Nee-chan adalah orang yang membuatku bersemangat dan ceria." Aku mengusap mataku dan menyedot ingusku. "Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku benci kalian!"

BRAK! Aku berlari ke kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Dengan cepat aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku. Dari balik pintu, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku hanya memberi tahu bahwa kita akan menikah. Apa salah?"

"Kenapa sekarang? Kita sudah membicarakan tentang ini. Naruto hanya anak kecil, Sasuke. Ia belum mengerti tentang ikatan pernikahan."

"Tapi aku…"

"Naruto!" Nee-chan mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Naruto!" Tok tok tok. Nee-chan kembali mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Air mataku terus mengalir. Sampai akhirnya aku terlelap karena kelelahan menangis.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, sini!" Kata Hinata-nee memanggilku. Aku yang baru saja memakai dasi kupu-kupu berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Ada apa nee-chan?"<p>

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Raut wajah Hinata-nee mendadak terlihat serius.

"Seberapa pentingkah itu, nee?"

"Saangat penting," kata Hinata-nee. Ada apa ya? Nee-chan menarik tanganku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah taman. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat Hinata-nee kewalahan menyeret gaun pengantinnya yang indah. Nee-chan memang cantik, tapi kali ini ia tampak lebih cantik.

"Huah." Hinata-nee menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Hari ini kami akan menikah." Aku mengangguk.

"Kau masih marah pada kami?" Tanya nee-chan.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Aku tidak jujur. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong juga sih. Aku tidak ingin membuat nee-chan kewalahan hanya karena aku di hari besarnya ini.

"Baguslah." Hinata tersenyum samar. "Kau tahu Naruto? Kami saling menyukai. Karena itulah kami menikah. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu, Naruto. Perasaanku pada Sasuke berbeda dengan peraasaanku padamu. Aku lebih suka menganggapmu adik ketimbang kekasih, haha. Umur kita kan berbeda jauh."

Hinata terdiam, membuatku tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan. "Kau anak yang hebat, Naruto. Tadinya aku ingin menjelaskan lagi padamu tentang ikatan pernikahan. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengerti." Nee-chan kembali tersenyum. "Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mendapat kekasih idamanmu."

Aku tertegun. Hinata-nee lah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku dewasa. Tanpa terasa aku jadi merasa sangat bahagia atas pernikahan mereka.

Ku berikan senyum terbaikku padanya. Ya, nee-chan harus senang di hari besarnya ini.

"Nah, _good boy_!"

"Hei Hinata! Naruto! Cepat kesini! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ayo Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"Tuan Sasuke, maukah Anda menerima Nona Hinata sebagai istrimu dengan segala kekurangannya, dan menemaninya dikala susah dan sedih, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"<p>

"Aku bersedia."

"Nona Hinata, bersediakah Anda menerima Tuan Sasuke sebagai suamimu, dengan segala kekurangannya dan menemaninya dikala susah dan sedih, mencintainya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia." Wajah nee-chan berseri-seri, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Syukurlah kalau nee-chan bahagia. Aku juga ikut bahagia.

"Romantis sekali mereka," kata Kaasan sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Dan akhirnya…

"Uwaa, mereka berciuman! Dan… Ya ampun, jangan dilihat Naruto!"

Percaya tidak percaya, aku benar-benar sukses _nosebleed_.

* * *

><p><em>7 tahun kemudian<em>

"_Happy Birthday_ Naruto!"

Fuuh. Aku meniup lilin ulang tahun di hadapanku.

"Yee!" Sakura bertepuk tangan gembira. Sudahkah aku beri tahu siapa dia?

Yap. Dia adalah keponakanku yang berumur 6 tahun (hebat kan, umur 14 tahun sudah punya keponakan). Lebih spesifik lagi, ia adalah anak Sasuke-nii dan Hinata-nee. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bodoh juga ya aku pernah menyukai nee-chan. Apalagi sampai ngambek ke nii-san ketika ia bilang akan menikahi nee-chan. Aku memang konyol.

Setelah acara peniupan lilin itu selesai, Sakura memanggilku.

"Naruto-nii!" Aku yang sedang memberieskan sampah-sampah bekas kado menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku suka nii-san! Sukaa sekali!" Sampah-sampah bekas kado yang ada di tanganku langsung jatuh dan berserakan. _Shock_ juga ditembak anak kecil itu. Tunggu, aku ingat _scene_ ini…

"Kenapa nii? Nii-san tidak suka ya dengan Saku-chan?"

Ya! Aku baru ingat. Scene ini benar-benar mirip dengan scene beberapa tahun lalu, tentang kisah cinta konyolku dengan nee-chan. Ku tatap Sakura. Matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. Hah, aku jadi tidak tega.

"Aku suka kok sama Saku-chan. Sangaat suka!"

Cup. Ia mencium pipiku, lalu berlari menjauhiku. Aku tersenyum, lalu mengejarnya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ripiu, concrit dan flame aku terima dengan senang hati~<strong>


End file.
